Fragile Blossoms of Spring
by PaperDragonfly
Summary: Dreams, wishes, desires. Observations, meditations, reflections. Hinata.
1. March 1

**Fragile Blossoms of Spring**

This is the first in a series of Hinata-centric drabbles; one for each day of spring (March through May). It will be updated every day, and each will revolve around a different subject. Wish me luck!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine.

March 1st - _Rain_

The rain poured down and with it came tears.

The black haired girl cried for what she had known, what she had not, and what she never would.

She cried for memories of a friendly cousin, now turned distant and cold.

She cried for a younger sister destined to be the heir to her noble family.

And most of all, she cried for herself, too weka to change, to stubborn to realize it.

The window was obscured with rain; her eyes were obscured with tears.


	2. March 2

**Fragile Blossoms of Spring**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

March 2nd - _Smile_

Hinata woke up with a smile, feeling the rays of the gentle springtime sun warming her room.

The smile remained all throughout breakfast, as her family ate silently and parted to go their separate ways.

It never fully left her face throughout the daily training session with her teammates, Kiba and Shino.

She was still smiling as she ate lunch with a cool, haughty Neji and later, when she studied in her room.

As she basked in the rich colors of the sunset, she could feel her smile fading.

When darkness finally arrived, it was gone.


	3. March 3

**Fragile Blossoms of Spring**

March 3rd - _Friends_

Hinata loved her teammates. She treasured them; blessed the day she met them. They were here strength, her courage. Without them, she doubted she could have changed so much. With them, she could do anything.

They were her fortress, her protection. Whenever something went wrong at home, when she just needed a shoulder to cry on, they were there for her: Kiba, steadfast in his loyalty; Shino, silent yet caring. They were her friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This disclaimer applies to all works published under this story (so I won't have to keep writing it).


	4. March 4

March 4th - _Ripples_

In the courtyard at the center of the Hyuuga complex, there was a fountain. Its water was clear and cool, and the splashing music it made was calming. When the sun shone on the ripples in the water it created crystalline sparkles, a bright spots of light in the otherwise shaded garden. Hinata enjoyed spending her time near this fountain - it calmed her, made her feel at ease. She liked watching the ripples created by falling water, noticing how they spread and merged with each other, the subtle play of reflected sunlight against the moving patterns of the water. The interplay of light and dark, cold and hot, drew her in and fascinated her. But after a time, she would tear herself away from the glistening light show - after all, they were only ripples.


	5. March 5

Dedicated to ShadowChocobo and Fragile Tears of Death, my two wonderful reviewers! Thanks, guys!

March 5th - _Opposites_

Hinata couldn't remember when she had started liking Naruto, it had been so long. She had first been drawn to the boy by his bright blonde hair and sunny disposition, then realized there was much more to him than that. She admired the way he never gave up, and how he refused to let the villager's taunts bring him down. He had the strength and confidence to change himself, and the expert instruction to do it. She realized that she was his opposite - unconfident, beaten down by the slightest insult, stuttering, embarrassed; but, through this realization, she also learned that she could change.


	6. March 6

**Fragile Blossoms of Spring**

March 6th - _Reflection_

Across from her bed, over her small dresser, Hinata had placed a mirror on the wall.

Every morning, as she untangled herself from cotton sheets, she would look up and see her reflection staring back.

Every day, she would stand in front of it, brush her hair back, fasten her hitai-ate, and say "Today, I am a ninja." And every day, she was.


	7. March 7

**Fragile Blossoms of Spring**

March 7th - _Blood_

The dark haired girl studied her battered face in the mirror. Their last mission had been hard on her - she was scratched, bruised, and bloody. Hinata probed one of her many small cuts, noting the three drops of red blood that clung to the scratch, perfectly round. She was disgusted by her blood, the noble blood of a powerful and wealthy clan, blood that contained a kekkai genkai, blood that was 'pure' and 'untainted' by that of commoners. It simultaneously frightened and repulsed her that people were so willing to kill, to torture, to get their hands on her family's precious blood. Angrily, she swiped a hand across the cut, smearing the red across her face. _I am not my blood. I am myself._


	8. March 8

**Fragile Blossoms of Spring**

March 8th - _Snow_

The snow fell like pearls of innocence on the blood-spattered ground. Hinata lay down on the barren earth, gazing up at the sky, watching the white flakes spiraling down, one or two ever so often lightly kissing her battered cheek. Her friends' voices seemed like distant buzzing in her ears, even though they were lying next to her.

_The mission was a success_, says Kiba.

Shino nods.

Hinata looks up into the dull gray sky, still searching for meaning among the white flakes of ice.

_We should get back. Can you walk?_

Shino gets up to prove he is well.

Hinata closes her eyes, relishing the sweet kiss of ice on her throbbing forehead. The snow caught in her blue-black hair begins to melt slowly, cooling her scalps with drops of liquid chill.

_Is Hinata all right?_

She can hear the concern in Kiba's voice, and wants to reply _Of course_. But somehow, the words will not leave her mouth, so she lies there, mute, eyes still closed. She can feel a blackness creeping around the edges of her brain. She tries to push it back, says _No, I can't sleep yet_, yet she cannot help but succumb to the icy chill and the frozen kisses. Her eyes shut tighter, her thinking slows, and, eventually, she sleeps.


	9. March 9

**Fragile Blossoms of Spring**

March 9th - _Endurance_

The breath rasped in her lungs, each gasp tearing at her throat. Her arms ached, and her legs were cramping from the effort. Yet she kept going, because she was a ninja, she wanted - no, needed be better. She kept working, kept hoping for the day when she could utilize her skills to her full potential. She punched at the large, wooden post yet again, for what had to be at least the thousandth time, panting. She _would_ train, she _would_ get stronger, she _would _change.


	10. March 10

**Fragile Blossoms of Spring**

March 10 - _Kite_

Hinata threw the kite up, tossing it into the wind. The breezes eagerly received it, tossing it higher and higher until it was nothing but a red scrap flying in the sky, tracing whimsical patterns on the breeze. She watched it silently, her thoughts forming a twisted path, much like that of the kite. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew, and the fragile string connecting her with the sky snapped. Free at last, the red cloth darted away, soon lost among the swirling winds. Hinata watched it as far as she could see, following it with her eyes and her heart, yearning to fly free just like her kite had. She was still staring after it even as it disappeared, imagining where it would go in its newfound liberty; where she herself would like to be.


	11. March 11

**Fragile Blossoms of Spring**

**March 11** - _Heroes_

Kurenai was her hero. The jounin was powerful, brave, caring - according to Hinata, the embodiment of everything a jounin should be. She looked out for her students much like a mother would, tending their wounds and keeping their spirits up. The teacher had taken Hinata away from her aloof parents and taught her how to feel good about herself.

Neji was her hero. He was a genius - good at everything he attempted. It was hard not to be jealous of his always-perfect techniques, his inflappable composure. Hinata loved her cousin for his strength and his confidence. She idolized him because, to her, he was everything a ninja should be. He taught her how to change her destiny, how to be strong.

Kiba and Shino were her heroes. They were loyal teammates and good friends - always there for her. Hinata knew she could count on them both in the thick of battle and in the quiet of shared companionship. They taught her how to be loyal.

Naruto was her hero. Even though he was not as skilled as the other rookies, he still had a strong sense of confidence and an overpowering belief in himself. He always managed to beat the odds stacked against him and to surprise everyone into acknowleging him. In spite of the villagers' animosity towards him, he always managed to keep a smile on his face and an optimistic outlook on the future. He taught her how to believe in herself.

Hinata wondered if she would ever be anyone's hero - if she could influence anyone's life the way Kurenai, Neji, Kiba, Shino, and Naruto had influenced hers. Perhaps, by using what her heroes had taught her, she could be a hero to someone else.

_A/N: Dedicated to Kohaku Kawa for reviewing and reminding me I needed to update. Thanks a bunch!_


	12. March 12

**Fragile Blossoms of Spring**

**March 12 - **_Wind_

_Five years before the start of the manga; Hinata is seven._

The wind rattled at the large house, sneaking in through the cracks in the door, rattling the rice-paper windows, chilling those inside. Hinata snuggled deeper inside her blanket as the storm tore around her. She felt the slightest tinge of fear as the gusts gave the door a harder shake, rattling it against its frame. Sighing, she got up, wrapping her blanket around her, and padded out of her bedroom and down the hall.

"Neji nii-san?" she asked quietly, locating the sleeping form that was her cousin.

The taller boy looked up irritably. "Hinata-sama."

Hinata bit her lip, but suddenly the storm battered the house even harder, causing it to rattle and shake loudly. "Neji nii-san, may I sleep with you tonight?"

"Why?" her cousin asked shortly.

"Th-the wind. It's scary." She pulled her blanket tighter around herself as the wind blew loudly, emphasizing her point.

The boy gave a long-suffering sigh. "All right, just don't kick."

Hinata felt a small smile come to her face. "Thank you, nii-san." she said gratefully, climbing under his warm covers.

Neji grumbled, but scooted over so she could have some room.  
"I love you."

"...Love you too."

_A/N: Aaaw... It's really windy outside my house right now, and that's what gave me the inspiration for this drabble. It's not meant to be Hyuuga-cest at all whatsoever, but those of you who like that pairing - have fun._


	13. March 13

**Fragile Blossoms of Spring**

**March 13th** - _Invisible_

Hinata sometimes felt invisible. She was overlooked in the slightest ways: her father's gaze passing over her absently at the dinner table, fellow rookies passing her in the streets without a word, Neji's quiet disdain and unconcern for her. On some particularly bad days, she would even be ignored by her teammates, to busy arguing with each other, or her sensei, too preoccupied with their next mission.

When she was young, she used to believe there was something wrong with her - that somehow, no one was able to see her. She felt that she could blend into the walls, that she was overlooked simply because she was not there. Later, when she became older, she realized that it was just something about herself that caused people's eyes to pass over her indifferently, that there was some property of her personality that made her less interesting then the others to her right and left. Hinata soon learned to block the hurt caused by their lack of acknowledgement, but it still could not stop her heart from aching when the people she felt closest to ignored her as if she was not there.


	14. March 14

**Fragile Blossoms of Spring**

March 14th** -** _Lullaby_

_Sleep softly, dear one.  
__Keep all your dreams close to you.  
__Don't regret, dear one  
__A past that you cannot change._

The simple melody floated through her dreams, comforting her, and yet, at the same time, haunting her. It was a simple tune her mother used to sing to Hinata when she was just a child, still afraid of the terrors of the dark. The soft wings of her dream self followed the ups and downs, the curves of the song, swooping slowly with the graceful melody.

_Look forward, bright one  
__To the future awaiting you.  
__Sleep softly, bright one.  
__Keep all your dreams close to you._

Hinata smiled softly, and slept peacefully, taking the words of the lullaby to heart.


	15. March 15

**Fragile Blossoms of Spring**

March 15th - _Growth_

Hinata knelt by one of the small patches of exposed earth. The snow had melted away here, leaving wet, moist soil and the smallest traces of sprouting plants. She bent down to see the green sprigs more closely. The seedlings' leaves were uncurling to greet the sun, almost as if they were waking from a deep sleep. Smiling, Hinata stood, careful not to crush the new lives under her feet. _The world is finally waking up. We are alive again._


	16. March 16

**Fragile Blossoms of Spring**

March 16 – _Moon_

The bright orb hung high in the sky, lending its light to bathe the earth in waves of molten silver. Hinata gazed pensively up at the moon, arms clasped around her knees. The eerie light gave her face an unearthly cast, forming her eyes into silvery mirrors that reflected the moon. A soft breeze blew, gently ruffling her dark hair. Softly, slowly, the rustling leaves formed a lullaby and Hinata fell asleep.

_A/N: Well that was… anticlimactic._


	17. March 17

**Fragile Blossoms of Spring**

March 17th - _Stars_

It was the first clear night in a long time. Hinata slipped out of her imprisoning house, running barefoot on the newly sprouted grass. Once she got far enough away from the Hyuuga complex, Hinata felt confident enough to lie back on the soft ground and gaze up at the sky. The stars twinkled like brilliant diamonds, made all the more prominent by the absence of the moon. She spotted familiar constellations among them, her old friends: Orion, Cassiopeia, the Bear. They twinkled down at her, comforting in their distance. She finally slept on the comforting ground, a small, contented smile on her face.


	18. March 18

**Fragile Blossoms of Spring**

March 18th - _Illusion_

She was trapped in a chaotic world of swirling shapes and colors, caught in a bloodred whirlpool of agonized screams. She felt excruciating pain all over her body, but was unable to scream in anguish. The jumble of colored shapes grew more and more frantic, whirling around in a freakish dance. The colors grew brighter and more garish, pressing down on Hinata's eyes until she felt her head would burst. She picked up a kunai, ready to stab herself to end the madness when-

'Hinata!' Kiba ran over to the wide-eyed, shaking girl, striking down her opponent with a swift blow.

She crumpled to the ground, crying, sweating, hands scrabbling at the muddy earth to give her something, anything to hold on to, to make sure the illusion was gone. 'Th-thank you Kiba.'


	19. March 19

**Fragile Blossoms of Spring**

March 19th – _War_

The sun set in a blaze of red and gold glory. It silhouetted the clouds with gildings of silver and blazes of purple flame. The orb of fire tinted the sky a peachy orange color, dying everything its rays touched a brilliant shade of yellow. Hinata gazed into the dying star, pearly eyes reflecting the dramatic scene. It could be compared to a war, she thought idly. The colors are battling with each other for their share of the sky.

As the sun slipped further down, the sky grew into the deep violet color of twilight. The light grew softer, and less harsh – instead of coloring the world yellow, it became blue. The earth was hushed and silent in sleep, and Hinata smiled slightly at the peace of everything after sunset's 'war.'

_Meh. Not as good as it could have been…_


	20. March 20

**Fragile Blossoms of Spring**

March 20th – _Kill_

Kurenai leaned against the wall to the Hokage's tower, nonchalantly chatting with Asuma. There were bloodstains on her hands and her white shirt. Hinata stared at the spots of red, wondering who Kurenai had killed. Did they have a home, a family, a precious person who was waiting for them at home? she asked herself. The kunoichi wondered where the person's body was – safe with comrades, or lying abandoned and bloodstained on the cold ground. Hinata shuddered, suddenly feeling sick and disgusted with herself. _No killing_. she silently swore, revolted by the bright red stains on Kurenai's hands. Even after her sensei left, she could still see the blood spots in her mind. They haunted her with images of death


	21. March 21

**Fragile Blossoms of Spring**

March 21 - _Fly_

The clouds scudded through the air, borne on fast-moving currents of wind. Ever so often, one would pass over the sun, darkening the ground below before it quickly moved on. Hinata lay on her back, arms pillowing her head, watching the sky. She noticed a bird, soaring above the wisps of cloud, and immediately fixed her eyes upon the dark silhouette. She traced its sweeping movements idly, following the hawk with pale eyes.

_I wonder what it would be like to fly_. she thought, letting her imagination take wing and join the bird up in the deep blue.

Hinata soared above the ground, watching it go by in patches of farmland greens and browns. The forest showed up as a dark green blotch, and her village was a cluster of small, shabby buildings. _I never thought it would be so small_… She winged her way northward with the hawk, speeding on powerful air currents until she reached the outskirts of the Fire country. The lush forests turned into jagged, snowcapped mountains, and the thin air grew even colder. She was about to go even further when

"Hey Hinata! There you are!"

The girl was startled awake by her two teammates, Kiba and Shino. She shook her head slightly to rid herself of the last effects of the dream.

"We have training today." Shino told her.

"R-right." Hinata replied, unable to rid herself of the sense of loss she felt. _If only I could fly for real…_

_A/N -Dedicated to Kohaku Kawa: Thanks for the idea, and for being such a faithful reviewer! _


	22. March 22

**Fragile Blossoms of Spring**

March 22 - _Pray_

Many shinobi believed in nothing but killing or being killed; protecting themselves and their friends and defeating their enemies. Their lives revolved around missions, and they never stopped to think about the horrors they had perpetrated – otherwise, how could they live with themselves?

Hinata, on the other hand, was different. She had a strong belief in God, a personal faith that had carried her through the darkest of times. When she needed help, when she needed confidence, when she just needed a friend – at these times she prayed. Praying gave her comfort in a world that seemed to be slowly eroding into insanity. It gave her a rock to cling to, kept her alive when nothing else could. And, unlike the other shinobi, she was better off because of it.

_A/N - Dedicated to MeowSap: Thanks for all the time and effort you gave to help me; I appreciate it._


	23. March 23

**Fragile Blossoms of Spring**

March 23 – _Envy_

Hinata wouldn't like to think of herself as a jealous person. She mostly liked to live and let live, and not think about what others were doing or how they were improving. There was one small thing, however, that she allowed herself to envy. She always wished she were in Sakura's place – adored by Naruto and even on the same ninja team as him. She watched as Sakura repelled all of Naruto's advances, rejecting him time and time again. She observed her proclaim her 'undying love' for her precious Sasuke-kun, and had to stop herself from laughing as the pink-haired girl was the one to be rejected. And throughout all this, she couldn't help thinking how it would be better if _she_ were the one that took Sakura's place. Yes, Hinata believed life would be so much better if only she could replace the pink-haired kunoichi. It was her one small jealousy.

_A/N: Dedicated to Envy from Full Metal Alchemist. If you don't know who he is, you should find out, because he's awesome._


	24. March 24

**Fragile Blossoms of Spring**

March 24 - _Cages_

Neji had always described himself as a caged bird. And, in a way, he was. He was bound by the cursed seal on his forehead to always do the Hyuugas' bidding, and bound by his own inner torment to never change his destiny. But he trained, and developed his talents, and in a matter of time he was a genius – number one rookie of Konoha, assigned to all the dangerous missions, leader of his genin team.

Hinata, although she didn't describe herself in that way, was also a caged bird. She was trapped by her family's expectations for her, the legacy she had to live up to. She trained, and tried her best, but she was not skilled to the point of being a genius. In her cousin Neji's words, she was a failure. Hinata could be considered even more of a caged bird than her cousin – she, unlike him, had no room to even stretch her wings.

_A/N: Dedicated to xMendoukusai for giving me this wonderful idea. hehe_


End file.
